Unfortunate
by ChocolateCupcakes1
Summary: AU, prequel to The Drama of School. Making new friends is the least of Katniss' worries whilst she's mourning the death of her father and mother, caring for her little sister, and looking for a job at only the age of 13. How will she cope with the new attention with all the other things she's got on her hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunate**

Summery: AU, prequel to The Drama of School. Making new friends is the least of Katniss' worries whilst she's mourning the death of her father and mother, caring for her little sister, struggling with her boyfriend's abuse and looking for a job at only the age of 13. However, the popular Victors only seem to want to know her more when they learn her hazardous past and only try even harder to befriend her. Surviving is second-nature to Katniss, but socialising is unmarked territory. How will she cope with the new attention with all the other things she's got on her hands?

A/N: Soooo, this is the prequel to my other story, The Drama of School! Im sorry for all of you that have read that before this, it's really awkward and I should have thought it out before. But seeing as my other story was so popular, I thought I should write a prequel to go with it :)

Chapter 1: Flashback and a Funeral  
  
Blurry figures dressed in black, holding what I think are umbrellas. It's the typical funeral, rain, shades of grey, sobbing, the dreary voice of the vicar reading something that would be beautiful, but is wasted while we mourn.

The only different thing is there's two coffins. Two dead bodies. Two dead parents. Two orphaned children huddling together in the cold.

Flashbacks run through my confused mind as we sit there, but one sticks out in particular.

"Listen to this Kitten," My dad whispers in a secretive manner in my ear, his dark hair flopping over his slightly creased forehead. He whistles a delightful tune, before the black and white birds either side of me start to repeat in unison. It's a beautiful melody, one I did not know would bring a tear to the eye in later life.

I loved the outings into the woods, was so proud that I was finally learning how to hunt after many years of watching my wonderful dad excel at it. He seemed to work magic every time we entered through that fence that separates the "seam" from the forest.

In my hand I clutched my already slightly worn bow, which was only hand-made by my dad a month ago, but I used it that many times it already looked well-loved. I remember we were on our way to the lake after a successful hunt; we managed to kill a few rabbits and a squirrel. Well, my dad did, I just got my arrows stuck in a tree, but a tree closer than last time. I was learning gradually, and with the amount of practice my dad said I'd be a professional in another month. I'd be better than him, he said, and I knew he couldn't wait until my arrow hit home.

If possible, the lake was even more beautiful than the scenery surrounding it. There's something special, magical even, about it that I can't really place, whether it's because I associate it with him, or because of its undeniable beauty I'm not sure.

We spent the rest of the day splashing in the shallows and racing in the clear water, before gathering strawberries and herbs to sell at the Hob, a small, rundown place but the owner, Sae, will buy anything of you if she can use it. Famous for her soups, she didn't, and still doesn't, care whether the meat is the finest deer or a wild dog, she chucks it in with whatever else, gives it a stir and serves. Each bowl of soup is different to the other, but I was too scared to ask what she puts in it.

That was one the best days of my life. I was 12 then, my birthday the next day, and a week later the accident happened.

You'd wonder why my first kill wasn't the best day of my life. The answer, of course, being that neither of my parents were around to enjoy it.

**Okay, that's it for now! Sorry it's so short! If you want me to continue, you MUST review! ****No support=No updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunate 2**

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter and I think I've done the characters justice... But who really knows?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Chapter 2: Homeless and Starving

The money left to us has run out.

So we are now touring the fields of Cornwall, looking for anything edible. I've now got used to the constant ache from lack of food, and I'm left with this numbness.

Prim has quietened down behind me, and I'm not sure if I prefer this new loneliness or the needy eyes, brimming with unshed tears looking hollowly into mine.

We have been chucked out of our small cottage, unable to pay the rent. Our other family members either live far away, or are dead.

The world seems against us.

Everything and everyone seem to be rubbing it into our sunken faces that we have nothing but the rags we wear. Cows and horses in front of us chew contently on grass and hay. Chickens - that would be perfectly good to eat, but they are being kept as pets (stupid, right? I mean, why would you even keep a pet, let alone a chicken. They don't even do anything except lay eggs) - clack around in their hens happily. We would eat their eggs if they had any, but they don't. A smell that threatens to make me pass out wafts from the local bakery next door.

We've even looked in bins, but found them empty. Everything is empty nowadays.

"OI! GET OF MY LAND!" Someone screams at us. It's so weird, it's like it's far away, but I know they're talking to us. There's no one else around. We are half-dead, half here, half there.

By instinct, I hastily grab Prim's hand and run. The adrenalin rushes through my veins, and for a moment I feel slightly refreshed, but it soon goes away and I'm left with less than I had before. Which I thought was impossible.

At least we're away from whoever shouted. There was some kind of evil tone in her voice they scared me.  
"Wait!" What?  
"Please, wait!"

I slowly turn around, and with my extreme loss of energy my legs collapse beneath me. My eyes close, and all I sense is a strong, mouth-watering smell.  
"Here." A soft yet firm and strong hand tilts my chin upward, my eyes darting open at the contact.

Blue. Like a beautiful ocean, the waves crashing on golden sand. No... hair. Piles of the golden curls. And a swipe of flour on a light scattering of freckles.  
"Here." The same, calm but caring voice prompts me, whilst he thrusts something into my dirt-laden hands.

Tearing my eyes away from the undeniably attractive face before me, I looked down at the thing in wonder. I barely recognised it, having bread seemed so long ago now. But there it was, a perfect loaf sitting there, contrasting with my muddy hands and nails.

You might think that someone who was starving would snatch the food and literally swallow it whole; but I don't. I just stare at it and the handsome stranger, alternating glances as if they would disappear as quickly as they came. Not quite believing.  
"Talk to me. Please?" He really does seem to care.

I hear the sounds of him saying something else, before I am hauled up onto something and start to move slowly.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Katniss? Are you awake?" An anxious voice and taps on my shoulder. Prim.  
"She should regain consciousness any time now." An unknown, strict voice speaks.  
"Ugh." I sit up and take note of my surroundings. White. White sheets, white half face masks, white clothes, white... everything. With the odd metallic furniture. It's all so precise and sterile, so uncomfortably hygienic and clean, it seems rather... scary. Sad. Un-feeling.

I'm half-sitting, half lying on a bed with white sheets, propped up with white pillows. I seemed to have been washed and scrubbed just as hard as everything else I'm the room, so i am just as pristine. A nurse wearing a -you guessed it - white lab coat is is standing to the right side, while Prim is sat on my left, clutching my hand. She seems to wear the only colours in the room, although even they are faded but only slightly past-their-best. Just as I'm wondering who they belong to, something catches me of-guard in the corner if my eye.

A loaf of bread.

This may be an everyday object, but for me this triggers a lot of memories. A scream. Running. Falling. That mouth-watering smell. A loaf of bread. And a kind and attractive boy, with a firm jaw line, golden locks and soft, deep blue eyes.

Who is the boy with the bread?

**Please review and tell me what you think of the introduction of Peeta. All your support is really appreciated and I love to read everything you say xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunate 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything on this page.

Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
The nurse leaves the room, thank god. Finally, some alone time with Prim. I am so confused right now.  
"Prim! What happened? Who was that boy? Whose clothes are they? Have you eaten? Are you ok? She said I've been here for 2 days so... Where are you staying? Wh-" The questions come tumbling out, not giving her anytime to answer.  
"Kat, relax. Look at me, I'm absolutely fine. It's you we should be worried about," Her brow creases as she eyes the drip inserted into my arm.

That's right. It's all I've been hearing for the last hour or so.  
"You passed out from dehydration and lack-of-food."  
"Be careful of that drip!"  
"Don't do that; your condition may get worse!"  
When I heard that was the reason I passed out, I wasn't really surprised. I mean, I was giving most of my food to Prim anyway, and they were very little portions at best.  
"Well, that guy, you know the one before you collapsed?" I nod, how could you forget him?  
"Well, he gave me some bread and carried you across his shoulder. I was surprised when he didn't go into the bakery; we went in a pick-up truck to that posh place, the... Odair Mansion or whatever it's called. And this man about your age opened the door, he was really handsome by the way..." She trails of and sighs, staring into space. God, she is way to young to have a crush.  
"Prim!"  
"Yeah... Anyway, I think the two guys are friends. The cute guy took one look at you and told blondie to take you here."  
"While you..." I prompted.  
"Well, it turns out cutie was called Finnick, and he cooked me a delicious meal before taking off here to see you. And the, you'll never believe this..." Her bright blue eyes shine like they did before our parents died.  
"It turns out they're going to adopt us along with another girl named Annie?!" She nearly shouts.  
"Who are they?"  
"Its a good job you're sitting down..." She murmurs. "They are the super-model and actors, and Mark and Jennifer Lawrence-Odair!" What. The. Hell. No, this can't be right. I mean, they are world-wide. Why would they take in 3 poor, helpless kids when they have, according to Prim, a super-hot, kind, simply perfect man for a son?  
"Jennifer Lawrence-Odair? The one who stared in Silver Linings Playbook and won loads of awards for it?" This. Is. Amazing. J-Law is like my idol! As well as Taylor Swift! I love them both! They are both so kind and funny, not to mention talented.  
"I know right! I fell over when he told me! And I've met this Annie person too, you'll really like her. She's yours and Finns age, really pretty, and," She leans in close to my ear. "I think Finnick fancies her!"

Gosh, when your little you think love is forever and always, when there is also such thing as a broken heart.

But I don't know, I think you should just live in the moment, you know?

"Look, you really must meet everyone. They did save you, after all." She leaves me alone in the bright whiteness of the room.

A few moments later, Prim, another girl and a handsome boy walk back in. I'm upset for some reason to not see that gorgeous boy for some reason.  
"Hiya, the names Finnick, this is Annie, and I believe you've met your sister?" The tanned boy jokes, earning a slight smile from me.  
"Umm... I can't really remember, I've only known her since she was born." I play along, laughing at my own joke which is bad. But I calm down when I see everyone else laughing too.

I'm glad this Finnick isn't snotty; he's quite the opposite of what you'd expect of the child of very famous parents. Mind you, I guess you wouldn't have them around a lot; I think they mostly film abroad.

It's quite like us really.

Apart from they're alive and rich, while we we extremely poor, are relying on charity and are orphans.

Annie seems nice too; shy though. But I guess I am too.

**This is a weird way to end a chapter but oh well.  
As you can probably tell I love Jennifer Lawrence and Taylor Swift. Not in a les way though! Ugh. No, I have other celebrity crushes... Like Liam Hemsworth. He is HOT. If you don't think he is, then get out *jokes, I 3 you all*.**

And if you think my choices are bad, then tell me your celebrity crushes. I bet none of them are better looking than Liam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunate 4**

SugarCakes123: Omg they are all GORGEOUS! I think I prefer Liam though, I find dark haired guys more attractive than blonde ones... :D thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Chapter 4: unbelievable.

"No, I really can't accept this!" I look Finn in the eye, almost willing him to just tell me to get the hell out of his house.  
"Look, I know it must be hard for you, but we really don't give a shit. It's not like we need all this," He gestures to the stylish, modern room in front of us. "I mean, I'm normally the only person here. Please don't decline Kat... You can only imagine how happy I was when Peeta gave me the idea of letting people like you live here, I mean, it's so lonely here." He turns on the puppy eyes. While a wave of regret and sorrow washes over me for this boy, I also feel extremely happy.

Why? I finally know the boy with the bread's name.

Peeta. Like that bread... Pita. It suits him; he is the boy with the bread, after all.

Finnick says something else, but I don't hear him. I'm too busy dreaming about Peeta.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I say vaguely, like I'm busy. Which I'm not. But I kind-of am too. Ugh, my life is so confusing.  
"So you'll do it?"

I jump, snapping back to reality.

What have I let myself in for?

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

God, I'll never manage to pay this all back.

The room is massive, like all the rooms in my old house put together. At either end are king-sized beds, mine with modern black and white patterned covers and Annie's a turquoise-blue colour. We are sharing a walk-in-wardrobe -complete with clothes, as we are conveniently the same size - and en-suite. The walls are cream, one with black swirls and flowers on. In the centre of the room are 2 sofas, I believe they are actually sofa-beds, an extremely large tv and a fluffy red mat. It's all so modernised, expensive and rich.

I bet our old house was worth half as much as this room alone.

Thankfully, Finnick agreed to me sharing a room- with Annie though. It's not like I'm complaining, it's just I know literally nothing about her. But I'm so glad we are sharing, I just couldnt handle having my very own room, especially decorated as lavishly as this.

Me and Prim always used to share everything; food, clothes, a room... even a bed.

"This is all amazing, isn't it? I really can't believe it. I mean, please, we are living in a celebrity's house here!" I turn to see Annie sitting on her bed, twiddling her thumbs.  
"Yeah... It's mental. If you told me I would be living in Jennifer Lawrence's house a year ago, I would have probably punched you." I reply bluntly. I would too, I mean, Id think you were just spreading shit.

Annie laughs, her while face lighting up. If I thought she was pretty before, she was positively beautiful when she laughed. I can see why Finn would like her, but me being a girl, I am obviously not attracted to her.  
"You sound like my friend Johanna. She says what she thinks too!"  
"Johanna Mason?" I question. Johanna Mason is known throughout the school as one of the biggest bitches. Not your typical, blonde bombshell, but a sarcastic, mean and hormonal Tom-boy. And she must be bad if I know, seeing as I am probably the most unsocial person in Cornwall after our parents died.  
"Yeah... I know what your thinking, but underneath all that tough outside, she can be quite nice. She's just been through a lot, like you and I." Well that's news to me. But then, who am I to judge?  
"Yeah... She has quite the reputation." I smile, wondering what is wrong with me. After the... accident, only Prim could make me smile. Somehow, this mysterious yet still sweet girl is having a normal conversation with me. And I hardly know her. Strange.

Well, I guess I just said normal all too soon. Now Annie is staring ahead at the... Tv? Sofa? Wall? Anyway, staring into space, a black expression on her freckled face. She appears to be thinking.. But who knows what goes on in that petite head of hers.

Now that I can, I really get a good look at her. Her sleek, shiny auburn hair is tied back by a white ribbon in a high ponytail. Her emerald green eyes have glassed over, and look bright and happy at the same time of looking like she'd been through some tough times. She's wearing a loose, worn, dusty pink jumper and dark distressed skinny jeans. Even in casual clothes, she looks stunning. I agree with Prim - Finn and her would make a good couple.

I admire Finnick's personality. Even though he never takes anything seriously, flirts with anything that moves, and acts like he's god's gift to women, underneath all that is a generally nice, caring, bubbly and trusting person. He is rather handsome, has an unhealthy obsession with sugar cubes and likes to annoy everyone by singing absolutely terribly on purpose, but also has the kindness to take three lonely kids in and protect them.

Usually, I would hate someone like that. He is popular and pity's me and my sister. He acts full of himself and flaunts his perfect chest around, smirking at the reactions.

I am Katniss Everdeen. I am independent. I am strong. I am stubborn. I am fierce. I can take care of myself.

Yet me and Finnick have this bond. We pity eachother, we are both lonely, independent and strong, but are also very different.  
We are already close, yes, but we do not feel anything other then friendship in each-others company.

If anyone else offered me a room in their house, I would turn them down with my signature glare.

But without Finnick, I wouldn't have survived. I could have found food and water, yes, but I probably wouldn't have talked for months, wouldn't have kept warm enough in the winter months coming or had any hope of getting a job; I mean, who would employ a homeless wreck?

And then comes in Peeta. He has shown that life is not all that bad, it's just depending what you make of it. That those rich, pompous snobs aren't as snotty as you think they are, you just have to see the good in them. But most of all, he has given me hope. Hope that life can be good again.  
**  
Okay, that's it for chapter 4! So... Before we get chapter 5, I think we might need at least 15?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfortunate 5**

HP-HG-D-LUVR: Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Chapter 5: Repayment  
  
The autumn leaves crunch under my feet as I step, the ground a mixture of red and brown. The birds are reciting the pleasant tune of a song I just sang. The trees create an archway, a path for me to follow. At night this place would be haunting, but in daylight it's beautiful. The sun seeping through the leaves gives the forest a soft orange glow, like it's magical.

In my hands I clutch an old, beaten but much-loved bow-and-arrow, while my feet are wrapped snugly in equally battered, black leather hunting boots. They were both my fathers before he passed, and while you might think its creepy wearing a dead mans things, I embrace it. Other than singing, hunting is the only thing that connects me to him. I just wish I'd though of if before now.

Practicing archery is strangely calming, and while I pull back the arrow, aim for an innocent, little grey squirrel nibbling a nut in a tree, and release, I relieve all the stress I've worked up over the last few days.

Living in Odair Manor is luxury. But it's not me, and I don't really fit in. No-one understands that I can't just accept food, clothes, money and anything else, without feeling in-debt. No-one understands why I've been searching for a job. No-one understands the need I feel to earn the money to buy the things I and Prim need, why I want to get the food we eat. No-one understands me.

Whoosh. Right on target.

I take the arrow out of its eye, and place it carefully in-amongst the other dead animals in my game bag.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a tall, dark shadow. I hear the rustling of leaves and muffled footsteps to my left. Turning roams automatically, I see the figure of an older boy. He has the the whole tall, dark and handsome thing going on and I'm sure he would tower above me if he was standing closer. His hair is attractively tousled and messy, his eyes a steely grey and his chest is beautifully toned and strong, exposed in the sunlight. He was hot, so simply masculine I'm any girl would fall for him.

He eyes me up and down, smirks at me, and says "what's a pretty little girl like you doing in these woods?"  
**  
And there's your introduction of gale! It took me so long to write because  
1. I didn't want to mess him up because he's a very important character  
2. I wanted him to be sort-of flirty, but still be quiet and socially awkward too  
3. As you'll know if you've read The Drama of School, Gale is not a very nice guy, but at the start he's okay. So I didn't want him to be too flirty.**

Can you please please please give me feedback because if I've messed up I can to improve and will probably update sooner x


End file.
